Synchroneity
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU. The last thing that Monica remembered before ending up in this place was that she was on a date with Kai in the park. Meister can barely remember a thing, and immediately assumes that he must have been going to sleep (why else would he be not wearing his mask, after all?). Neither one had any idea that things could only get worse.
1. Fingertips

**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan. **

**...This kind of just came up after I decided to look up a table of 100 prompts from somewhere-I can't remember where, but this particular prompt was no. 62 in the list, called 'Fingertips' (hence why the first chapter is named as such). I'm not sure how this will go, but hopefully it will be alright...**

**Warning: AU, MoniKai and possible other various pairings, possible OCs in the future?, violence, possible other various things depending on how things go...**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Synchroneity**_

* * *

_**1. Fingertips**_

He felt fingertips curiously ghost over his forehead-who was it that was touching him? Who could be nearby? Why was the ground so soft underneath him, yet firm?

He moved-oh, there _was _a solid floor underneath this bedsheet or blanket, whatever it was-and then he lay still as he felt a complete, petite hand touch his bare face. There was the sound of someone inhaling, before a sharp exhale followed.

He knew he couldn't keep his eyes shut forever. Whatever was touching him probably knew he was awake, after all. He slowly let out a breath, telling his trembling heartbeat to steady itself, before he opened his eyes.

A soft pair of translucent irises made contact with his vision, before it zoomed out to reveal a porcelain face, perfect pink lips pressed gently together as the it examined his face. He felt perfectly perplexed at the appearance of this creature-was it human, or was it something else? He could not say for sure, and he slowly stretched himself out of a lying fetal position (he hadn't realized that he had been sleeping on his side earlier) as he tried to make sense of exactly what was going on in front of him.

As he sat up, he saw the creature float further away, its long, pale tresses shimmering in the patch of sunlight that glimmered from the skies above.

"Wait." He managed to say after a moment, getting into a crouched position in an attempt to be on eye level with the creature. "Wait...please."

The creature stopped moving. It stared at him again, floating in place as if thinking about something carefully.

"Where-" He had to stop himself, to compose himself, before he started to speak again. "Where am I?"

The creature floated closer to him, swirling in circles around a few times, before it giggled a bit and floated away again.

He let out a sigh. "That doesn't help...I seriously would like to know where I am-unless I am merely dreaming, and you are a figment of my imagination?" He questioned, standing and brushing the dirt off his trousers (as far as he figured out about his surroundings so far, he was in a forest...or at least, in some forest-like underground place).

The androgynous humanoid floated closer to him again, studying his appearance carefully, before rapidly floating away.

"Wait!" He broke into a run, but it only took two steps on the twisted blanket for him to fall flat on his face. The creature let out another high-pitched giggle, ringing like bells, before it flew even further away. He let out a sigh as he got back onto his feet, before picking up the blanket. Just because it was partially dirt-covered didn't mean that it would not be useful-he was sure that he might need it sometime later.

Gazing around the space before glancing at the patch of sunlight ahead, he took a deep breath before starting to advance across the dirt ground. There was much that he did not comprehend, like a sort of wonderland, and if that was the case he might as well try to figure out what was going on. Was this a dream, or was this real?

Then again, it seemed far too realistic (and far too dreamlike, too) to be a reaction to any of Azuma's Japan breads, so he decided to assume for the moment that this place was indeed real.

The soft singing of birds caught his attention, and he looked up to see them flying by, outside of the strange underground cavern where he somehow fit in despite his height. (Then again, the cavern he currently was standing in was quite large-he bet that even the Kayser brothers would fit inside.) If this was a cavern, and above him was a hole of trees and such, did that mean that he actually _was _underground and that the surface was above? Or was this the surface, and above was another world?

...This was getting far too perplexing for him to figure out. He was letting his mind wander for far too long-this wasn't going to help him.

He heard footsteps from above, and some of the dirt ceiling above crumbled to the ground. Backing away from the hole, fearing for his safety, he saw a shadow appear in the light. The shadow was unfamiliar at first, but as it came closer and bigger, he was sure that he knew which person had that exact shadow's outline. He was willing to take a guess.

"Adenauer-san?" He called out. "Is that you?"

There was no response, before the shadow shrank onto its knees and a familiar face peeped through the hole, staring at him.

"Meister?" She asked as the look on her face turned towards surprise. "What are you doing in that hole?"

He blinked, before he spoke up again. "...I don't know how I got here, honestly." He admitted, fingering the blanket in his arms. "There was some other humanoid being with me moments ago, but it left suddenly. I'm not sure if it was trying to lead me somewhere or not…"

"Well," Monica started, "I guess I should be thankful that you weren't able to follow it, otherwise I doubt I could have found you."

He nodded once. "True." He agreed. "Do you know if there is anyone else here?"

She shook her head. "I've only been awake for at least half an hour. I haven't found anyone except for you!" The patisserie queen pouted a little bit. "I can't even find Samurai-boy, and all I remember before I ended up here is that we were on a date in the park!"

Meister bit his lip, touching his own face with one hand before speaking. "Odd...I don't remember anything from before being in this place. Perhaps I was going to sleep early, considering that I am not wearing a mask." He guessed, shrugging lightly.

An awkward silence ensued between the two before Monica spoke up again.

"Er, so, do you want me to pull you out of that hole, or should I just hop in there?"

He let out a sigh. "I don't believe that you pulling me out would be the smartest idea, considering that I'm most likely going to be too heavy for you, and-"

A loud boom thundered into existence, and both of them went silence. A second, similar noise followed, and Monica disappeared from his view.

"Adenauer-san!?"

There was silence, before the booming continued. It was only then that Monica spoke again.  
"What-what is that!?" He heard her scream in surprise. "It's...it's huge! What the heck-is it a giant or something!?"

"Is it going to step on you!?" Meister managed to say, despite the question sounding slightly ridiculous. "Because if it is, I think it would be a good idea to get in here and avoid being crushed! I'll catch you!" He extended his arms after throwing the blanket over his back.

"Um...okay!" The patissier hesitated for a moment, before she literally threw herself into the hole. She nearly let out a scream, but Meister managed to catch her in both arms for a moment, before his knees failed to support the sudden weight. Both landed on the dirt ground, groaning in slight discomfort. "...Uh...thanks…"

"It's no problem." Meister replied, helping her up before they heard another boom. The earth above them shook, and the dirt began to crumble again. "We shouldn't stay here- it could be dangerous." He murmured quickly, picking up the blanket and turning towards the patissier. She nodded in agreement, before the two heard a soft tinkling noise coming from farther into the cavern.

The androgynous creature appeared in front of them, smiling, before it started to fly away from them again.

"There it is again." The Pantasia GM muttered quietly, before he turned towards Monca. "Do you think we should trust it?"

Monica glanced at the space above her, booming louder and louder, before looking as far into the cavern as she could. "Well...it's either that or we get crushed. Your choice." She explained quickly, before the two broke into a run.

The crash of debris and dirt resounded behind them as they ran, neither one looking back at the destruction edging towards the two. Neither one paid attention to what lay ahead, however, and the next thing they realized was that they were both falling only moments later.

Both let out frightened screams, and Meister grabbed the blanket, and wrapped Monica in said blanket and his arms, trying to brace for the impact. Instead of hitting solid ground, they found themselves landing on something soft and squishy, like a waterbed, before they rolled off and landed on grassy but firm ground below.

Monica didn't lie down for too long-she brushed the blanket off herself as she turned to check Meister. The GM was not unconscious, but rather alive and groaning in pain.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, glancing at his injured forehead (there was a scratch there, probably from falling, and she felt guilty for not having anything to help him patch it up with).

"I'm fine." The older man croaked, coughing a little as he struggled to sit up with her help. "Just...a few bumps, I think…"

"I think you should just rest." She told him quickly, helping him lean against a nearby wall. He nodded once, before he dared to look up. "I know. We fell pretty far…"

He nodded again, before turning towards her. "...I do hope it's a dream, now." He let out a sigh as he shook his head slightly. "Because at least if it's a dream, both of us will not be injured, bruised and bleeding in reality."

She grimaced a bit, before she tore off a piece of the blanket and did her best to apply pressure to the cut. "I hope so, too."

Neither one had any idea that things could only get worse.


	2. Koichi

_2. Koichi_

_"..eister? Meister? Are you awake?"_

He blinked his eyes awake to see Monica looking at him, concern plastered on her face.

"I'm fine," Meister murmured in response. "...When did I fall asleep?"

"A few moments ago." The orange-haired patissier told him. "I wasn't sure if I should have let you sleep or not..."

"It's alright." He reassured her as she helped him stand. The two glanced at their surroundings, before he spoke again. "Let me try to summarize what just happened. We woke up in an unknown place, ran into each other and eventually ended up in this place. Am I getting it right?"

Monica nodded, before noticing a nearby cavern. "Hey, maybe we could check that out. Maybe it'll lead somewhere..."

"Somewhere safe?" Meister asked, touching the wound on his forehead. The blood had dried during his sleep. Thank goodness, he thought to himself. At least he wouldn't have to worry about bleeding to death yet.

"Yeah. Safe." Both of them looked around again, before they started to walk into the cave. As soon as they fully entered, they heard the soft tinkling of bells, shaped into laughter. "Hey, isn't that sound-"

"Familiar? Yes." The older man spotted a blurry figure dash behind a nearby boulder. "Wait, please!" He called out as it continued to fly away._ "Wait!"_ He broke into a run, and Monica soon struggled to catch up with him.

"Wait up!" Monica shouted at Meister, nearly tripping over a rock as they kept running. "What's your relations to that creature, anyway? Can we trust it?"

"I don't know!" Meister shouted back over his shoulder, never ceasing his quick strides. "I think it's trying to help me-help us, I mean, but we never really know until we try, right?"

The two eventually lost their breath after running for a fair distance. Meister legs refused to move first, followed by Monica. Both of them panted a bit, trying to catch a their breath. As they helped each other stand after a moment of silence, both of them couldn't help but rub their eyes at the sight.

Countless, translucent humanoid creatures all stared at Monica and Meister from above. As they floating about, they chattered in airy voices to one another through an indescribable language. Some of them floated closer to them, examining them closely as if they were the newest toys that had just been put on a shelf. One of them dared to extend a hand towards Monica, brushing against her hair before the hand pulled back. Monica and Meister wasn't sure how to react to this, and they just simply tried to brush them off in response to the curious interactions.

The one that Monica and Meister had followed was floating towards a woman, probably in her mid-to-late twenties, with blonde hair that was a little shorter than shoulder length. The woman wore a silk shoulderless gown of a creamy white accompanied with the lightest shade of blue, trailing down to the floor. The creature spoke to the woman, who nodded, before turning around to face them.

Monica saw Meister's eyes widen, filled with confusion, awe and slight horror all at once. He was silent, just gazing at the woman, before he managed to speak one word.

_"Mother?" _

"What?" Monica couldn't help but blurt out. She looked at the woman, before looking at Meister. _"She's your mom?"_ She whispered.

He shook his head a little. "It's not her, but_...It's her_..." He muttered under his breath, before he suddenly swooned. The patissier held out her arms in an attempt to catch him, but the effort was in vain as several translucent creatures caught him in their arms, cooing softly in concern at his unconscious state.

"Don't worry. They'll take good care of him." Monica turned towards the woman, who had spoken. She took a few steps towards Monica as she continued to speak. "The Koichi have informed me that you two came into this world out of...nowhere, it seems." She let out a sigh, folding her hands together. "My name is Francesca, and I am the Queen of the Koichi."

"Koichi?" Monica asked. "They're the translucent...human-like...creatures?"

"Yes." Francesca smiled a bit. "They're very kind creatures. The Koichi tend to take pity on anyone who is lost, or injured." She glanced at Meister, who was being carried out of the room by several Koichi, before speaking. "He looked a bit shocked to see me. I wonder why that is...?"

"Um," Monica managed to lie a little here, "Well, maybe he was hallucinating or something. He got a head injury earlier, when we fell..."

"Ah, I see.." She paused, before speaking again. "May I ask for your name?"

"It's Monica!" The patissier responded. "Monica Adenauer! Um, it's nice to meet you!"

The older woman smiled, nodding once. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She spoke quietly, before glancing at Meister. "And his name is...?"

"Uh...it's Meister Sylvan Kirisaki." Monica spoke after a moment of silence. It felt weird to say Meister's true name, but she knew that Francesca would probably just get confused if she wasn't told of his real name. "His real name's Sylvan; Meister is just a title he gets from his work where he comes from."

"I see." Francesca paused for a moment, glancing at some of the other Koichi, before continuing to speak. "Well, I'll make sure he gets some rest in one of the guest rooms. Would you like to be shown to one as well? There were others like you two that came here a couple hours ago, apparently out of nowhere as well..."

"There are others?" Monica's heart skipped a beat. "What do they look like?"

"Well," The older woman put a hand up to her chin, thinking for a moment. "I believe that one of them had pink hair and a lab coat. The other-well, I couldn't see his face very well because of the bandanna he wore, but he had a katana blade with him."

"Kai and...Kanmuri..." Monica murmured aloud. Before she could let her mind wander any further on the issue, a familiar voice came out of the blue.

"Monica?" Monica turned around, to see Suwabara standing there, his eyes wide with shock as he made eye contact with her.

She didn't hesitate to run to him. "KAAAIIII!"

"Monica-wait-whoa!" Tackling him in a tight bear hug, the two went flying onto the ground, which was not the most comfortable surface to be lying on at the moment with it being a bit rocky and all. "Ow..."

"Where were you!?" Monica literally shouted into her boyfriend's ear as they both got up. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I've been looking for you, too!" Kai responded, letting out a sigh. "Look, I'm just-" He allowed her to give him another hug. "I'm just glad that you're alright. I'm not sure what I'd do if I couldn't find you..."

Monica just nodded once, looking up at her boyfriend and planting a kiss on the cheek. The samurai blushed, and Francesca couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight.

The two let go of each other, and Suwabara let out a sigh before he spoke up again. "Is General Manager alright? I saw him being carried down the hall by some of the Koichi..."

"He should be okay. He got a bit of a head wound when he and I fell down a hole earlier..." The patissier bit her lip a little, thinking about the reason why he fainted. "I'm sure he'll be alright..."

She wasn't sure if now was a good time to tell Kai that the woman standing in front of them was some sort of copy of Meister's own mother-she didn't want to cause too much shock for anyone, especially Meister. That wouldn't be good.

"I'm glad that you and Meister are alright, Kanmuri spoke, walking over to them. He pushed a lock of pink hair behind his ear before he spoke again. "Adenauer-san, do you remember anything before you ended up here?"

"Kai and I were on a date." Monica spoke up, after a moment. "But...I don't remember anything after that."

"We were?" Kai asked, his face taking on the expression of confusion.

"Of course we were, silly!" She responded, putting both hands on her hips and glaring at him. How dare he forget that they were on a date! "Don't you remember?"

The samurai just looked even more confused. "No..." He trailed off quietly.

"As far as I remember," Kanmuri cut in, so Monica wouldn't have a chance to strangle her boyfriend over forgetting about the date, "I think I was working on something. And then something went wrong and I got knocked out..."

The patissier and Kai both stared at Kanmuri. "Really?" Monica asked quietly.

Kanmuri nodded. "Yeah. That's what happened. I think there were other people with me, too, but I don't know if it was you guys or other people...hmm..." The pink-haired scientist paused, before speaking up again. "I think I should probably go check on Meister-make sure his head wound isn't anything serious."

He swiftly departed the room, just as Francesca spoke up again. "Monica? May I speak with you in private?"

"Um..." Monica glanced at Kai, who just nodded and left as well. "Okay."

"Good." Francesca paused, biting her lip slightly, before speaking up again. "About Sylvan...I know this might seem odd, but..." She let out a sigh, shaking my head. "Why does he remind me of my late son?"

* * *

**Author note: Koichi means 'light/shining first child' in Japanese.**

**Er, about Francesca, an OC...more will be explained and clarified about her next chapter, but to put explanations short, she's a warped version of Sophie and Meister's mother, Francoise Kirisaki. Again, things about her will be more explained next chapter. Thanks for your patience! **


End file.
